FanFiction
by Mrs Billy Pratt
Summary: The Avengers discover FanFic! And fan-girls...rated T for some implying of...uh...suggestive content...and 'mild brief language'. Enjoy!


**A/N: I should be updating or declining some Latin verbs, but I got the idea for this story and decided that the world needed to see this…written after some serious physical activity, so I may have been delirious while writing. So I guess I'll just apologize in advance. Oh, yeah, this is pretending the whole movie thing didn't exist and they had a new section for fics. Enjoy! **

The Avengers had, for the most part, explored every inch of the Internet. (With the obvious exception of Steve and Thor, of course.) They thought they knew everything the world thought about them, so they didn't have to subject to endless hours of torture; that is, teen fan magazine interviews. Then, Tony discovered Fan Fiction.

It was a pretty quiet day, as Loki was there for super psychology sessions with Pepper. Thor was there too, since he had to bring Loki and he couldn't afford a rental.

Tony was on the web, searching his teammates again, and suddenly he was at the Avengers Archive on .

"What the…" he muttered to himself, "Holy…crap…" he stood and yelled, "Hey, you guys need to see this!"

One by one, the team trickled in.

"Oh, great," moaned Steve, "How many times have I told you that Zacs don't matter to me? I don't give a damn if everyone else knows who Steve Jobs is!"

"First of all," reprimanded Tony, "it's called a Mac. Second, this is not a computer lesson. I just made a new laptop; I don't want you destroying it. Anyways, I just found some new stuff about us on the internet!"

Everyone immediately crowded around him; even Pepper and Loki were there.

"What's this?" Natasha pointed to a story on the screen. Tony clicked on it and began to read. It was a fic about BlackHawk, and the rating was M.

About three minutes into the fic, everyone stopped reading and stared at the assassins.

"That's just wrong," stated Steve as they both turned red.

"It's not-" blushed Natasha.

"Even if-" stuttered Clint.

Tony smiled and clicked on another one. This one was a crossover with Percy Jackson, and it was about Thor.

"I _hate _Greeks and their ridiculous stories," raged Thor. Tony quickly exited out, then chose one that was yaio: Steve and Tony.

"Oh my…," whispered a very disgusted Tony.

Steve ran out of the room turning a very sickly shade of green.

"Holy sh—" yelled Tony, turning a matching color, then letting Pepper control the computer.

They chose a nice one about Loki watching the Titanic. They all laughed until Loki mumbled something about killing off Leonardo DiCaprio.

When Steve returned, they read one about him and Agent Hill…and alcohol.

This time he didn't hesitate. He just sank onto the floor, completely passed out, but not before Maria slapped him across the face.

"He can't even _get _drunk," scolded Natasha exasperatedly.

Then Tony picked another slash, this time with he and Loki.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" complained Tony, pale as Steve.

Loki looked like he was about to kill the author.

Then they chose a parody, and Loki actually said that he was going to kill the author. By the time Steve had regained consciousness, everybody except Pepper and Jane had been affected in a very negative way by psycho fan-girls.

Steve and Tony more than anyone.

"I hate the Internet," wailed Steve.

Bruce was the only one not there, and when he arrived, he looked like he had been through a horde of rabid squirrels.

"Don't go out there," he panted, then sank into a chair and breathed heavily.

"Why?" asked Clint, but Bruce didn't respond.

"I'll go see," volunteered Steve, "Anything to get away from that _thing_."

So he left. Everybody waited expectantly, but all they got in return were a few desperate screams and the sound of chaos. When he returned, his shirt was gone, his shoes were gone, his face had lip-gloss all over it, and his hair was no longer styled. All he had to say about his appearance was, "Fan-girls," and then he fell face first into the tile floor.

And that pretty much ended the Avengers' peek at what the world _really_ thought of them.

**A/N: It turned out weirder than I imagined it would be, and this story was just about the Avengers reading the bad fics. Or at the very least the abstract ones. So yeah. R&R!**


End file.
